Cross Dimensional
by Mr. Voodooman
Summary: Bored of his own dimension, an infamous anarchist searches for a new source of "fun." When he gets word of a dimension hopping device, he is over the moon, excited. Now, he can bring his brand of entertainment to worlds that aren't even aware of his existence. Just like when he first started out. Ah, memories.


_Some days a guy just can't get the thrills he needs. Don't get me wrong, this new regime is fun to f #% with, but- Wait, is my f #% censored? Oh, you're such a pansy, author! Where was I? Oh yeah. They're usually more interested in the rebels. Like I'm not enough of a threat. What's that? You want to know who the rebels and regime are? You want to know who I am? Well I could tell you, but I hate spoilers. Aren't I the worst? Well any who, this world is getting boring. But as luck would have it, the regime is working on a dimension-jumping device. Oh the possibilities! A cross dimensional army to cause mayhem and destruction! EAT YOUR HEART OUT JOKER! Now if you all will excuse me, my bazooka and I have been itching for some action._

2359 hours. A figure stands in the light of the full moon. The figure is wearing a leather trench coat with an assortment of buttons and patches. He wears his hair in a punk rock style and is a bright pink. He wears camouflage pants with black steel toed boots and fingerless gloves. On his shoulder is a bazooka with the name, "Pamela." Behind him is his gang known only as The Death Syndicate. Among them was Cain's Number 1, Eliza Harker. The figure takes a deep breath and speaks to his gang.

"Ah, smell that boys? That's the rose garden over to your right. Don't trample it or I'll have to kill you myself." The man approaches the entrance to the facility and fires his bazooka. The resulting explosion dissipates to reveal a large hole in the building. "Lucy, I'm Home!"

Inside the facility, regime foot soldiers run to their stations as an officer makes his way into the control room. As she enters, he is greeted by a male officer. "General Reinhardt, we've identified the attacker. It's-"

"Solidus Cain, I'm aware of that Lieutenant Reznov." The officer interrupted. In the days before the regime, General Agatha Reinhardt was an officer of the German army before starting a life as a mercenary. She was hired on as a field lieutenant for a militia group that would later become the current regime. After two years, she eventually garnered the rank of general.

"Yes. Well, do you think he's working with the rebels?"

"Cain is an anarchist. A terrorist-for-fun. He doesn't play well with anyone. Not even revolutionaries. Besides, the rebels were coming in the back way when he blew the hole in the door."

"What?!" As Reinhardt directed the Lieutenant's attention at a computer, he could see a squad of rebel soldiers running through the facility. This was clearly a stealth operation as they seemed to be improvising now. "Seems Cain's explosive entry wasn't on the rebels list of 'What could go wrong' scenarios. I'll prep a search party and hunt them down."

"No. Just put your troops on high alert."

"But sir-"

"They're here for the device, both the rebels and Cain. I'd rather the former take it than the latter. Wouldn't you agree, Lieutenant Reznov?"

"Fair point sir." Reznov walks over to the intercom to give her message. _Attention all guards in the eastern side o the facility. You have a squad of rebels in your area. be on high alert._

Back outside the facility, a line of howitzers fire onto the building as Solidus Cain and a group of heavily armed thugs storm the building, at the opposite end of the facility, the rebels are in a state of panic. "Oracle, what the heck happened!" This man is Colonel Vasili Zhukov. Before the regime, Vasili was a member of the Russian Spetsnaz, where, during a conflict in the middle east, he gained the title of hero to the nation. When the regime, then a militia group, over-through the Russian governent, he and a platoon of loyal soldiers fought their way out of the country and later joined the rebel movement where he met the female, American hacker only called Oracle.

During The Death Syndicate's siege on the facility, in an undisclosed location, Oracle sits in front of a series of computers and explains the situation.

"I've managed to hack into the security cameras, Colonel Zhukov. Looks like Solidus Cain is attacking the facility."

"Any idea why?"

"Looks like he's heading to the dimensional device."

"Not good. Alright people, move it! We gotta double time it."

"Hurry, Vasili. Who knows what Cain's gonna do with it."

"I don't wanna find out." With that the two groups fight their way to the testing chamber for the dimension hopping device. At the same time, Huxley tries to keep control of the facility while Reinhardt takes a group of guards to intercept the rebels and the gang. By the time the intruders finally got to the chamber, their numbers have dwindled. At this moment, Reinhardt and his guards enter and exchange a cold stare with the rebel colonel.

"General Agatha Reinhardt."

"Colonel Vasili Zhukov."

"Mister Solidus Cain!"

"Quiet!" the regime general and rebel colonel shouted at the anarchist. The rebel colonel addressed the known maniac thusly, "What do you want with the device Solidus?"

"Oh, I've grown bored with this dimension. So when I heard about this little toy, I thought I'd take it for a joy ride."

"Touch it and I'll kill you." Reinhardt inferred. The three sides have a Mexican standoff until Cain raises his bazooka and fires at the rebels.

"Deal with the regime Number 1. I'm in the mood for killin' Rebs now!" With a 'yes sir,' Harker and a few others went to fend off the regime, while he and the rest fought the rebels. During the shootout, Cain takes aim with his bazooka again until he is tackled by Vasili. The two delve into a fist fight as Reinhardt gets away from the fire fight and attacks Vasili, leaving Cain angry. "Hey, no cutting!" As the three duke it out, soldiers on all sides are getting killed off. During the tussle between the three faction leaders, Cain feigns defeat, and allows Reinhardt and Spartan to fight on their own. Cain then drops a grenade to the ground and makes a mad dash to the device, dragging Harker with him. The two commanders then notice the grenade and proceed to jump out of the chamber just as the grenade detonates, destroying the room. As the two finally recover from the blast and look back into the decimated chamber, they notice the charred remains of many soldiers, but two corpses were unaccounted for: Solidus Cain and Eliza Harker. They also noticed the device was unaccounted for. After taking in the situation, they both spoke in unison:

"Damn."


End file.
